


The Cat's Name

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: A day in the life of Kanan and You.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Cat's Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plazorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/gifts).



Kanan kept her breaths steady as she ran on the trail by the beach. It was a slightly different route than normal, spicing things up. Her girlfriend, You was just behind her, going at her own pace but still managing to keep up. Daily jogs had become common for the two of them. Kanan found it much more fun to jog together. She glanced out at the ocean and watched the waves gently lap at the sand. It was always nice here. She really loved this town and was glad You and Chika felt the same. 

The jog was starting to get a little tiring but she encouraged herself to keep going. Health was important to her and each day exercise proved worth it in the end. When she passed right by a cat that was when Kanan came to a halt.

The fluffy and friendly looking cat got up from where it lounged and bounded up to her. Sitting on her heels, Kanan smiled, calling the cat closer. You came to stand by her and Kanan could hear heavy breaths as she recovered. 

Petting this cat, Kanan couldn’t believe how soft its fur felt. Seeing those shining green eyes, she knew the perfect name. “I’m going to call you Midori. Do you like that name?” Kanan said to the cat.

“It probably already has a name.” You laughed, kneeling down next to Kanan. Eyeing the thin blue collar that was buried in all that fur, there was a tag. Ignoring the phone number, Kanan spotted the actual name of this cat. ‘Muta’. Kanan had to say it was a nice reference, You picked up on it as well and spoke idly. “Someone likes The Cat Returns.”

“It’s been a while since I watched any Ghibli movie… I think the last time was with Mari? She really likes The Tale of Princess Kaguya so we watched it together with Dia and Hanamaru I think?”

“Sounds nice. My favorite is Ponyo.” You answered as she also pet the cat. Kanan knew that already and considered how the film suited her well. You carried on. “Tsuki likes Kiki’s delivery.” 

That was also fitting. Trust the Watanabes to be easily readable by their tastes in films and media. Kanan thought to ask how Tsuki was but realised she didn’t need to. When Kanan called Chika the other day she heard all about what the two of them had gotten up to that week. She knew they were doing good and were both very happy.

Scratching behind the cat’s ear one last time, Kanan quickly used this chance to check her blood glucose levels. Knowing everything was okay she pushed herself up to her feet and stretched. “We should carry on with our run.”

Getting fired up, You stood with a grin. “Yousoro!”

Saying goodbye to the cat, the two of them continued with their run. Kanan’s muscles burned as she passed by buildings, beaches, trees, fields and even a shrine. Each new sight was a fun one and made the hard work all worth it. You, on the other hand, was dying but somehow she survived. 

The day followed. Kanan ran the diving shop and even took a group out for training and a scuba dive. That was always her favorite part of the job. Everyday there was a new underwater world to see. Getting the chance to teach about and show others what awaited below the waves was amazing. There was a young girl, around eleven, who was an absolute delight to work with. Kanan enjoyed watching the way she got excited about the ocean and fish. A few facts and she was in awe, following Kanan around like a little duckling the entire time. Still work wasn’t all fun and by the end of the day, Kanan was so tired.

She went to go find You who was sitting at her computer. “How did classes go?” Kanan asked. You had been studying textiles from home and doing fantastically with it. You was more than good enough at designing and making clothes but she needed that degree to get employed. 

There was a sigh. “Pretty good. I got a little stuck though. I’ve asked Masato-kun and Ruby-chan for advice… Hopefully they can help.” You spun around on her chair and flashed Kanan a grin. “But that can wait till tomorrow…”

Kanan knew something was coming, You had that excited glint in her eyes.  _ “Tonight…” _ She dragged it out, making Kanan lean forwards in anticipation. “How about we watch a load of Ghibli films?”

“Starting with Ponyo?”

“Starting with Ponyo.” You confirmed.

Kanan couldn’t help but chuckle, she pulled You into a great big hug, lifting her up from the floor. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Plaz! I hope you like this fic and the little things I made reference to ;>>


End file.
